Em Jay
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: Hey little boy, want to come to neverland' Life's Greatest Lesson: Don't trust men in green tights.


Okay first off, don't flame. This is an Michael Jackson bashing fic. This is a story. I honestly don't give a damn what the man did. DO. NOT. FLAME.

Secondly, I don't own anything but this storyline. And you have the knowledge that I will flame you back if you flame me. Capiche?

----

"How are you today, little boy?"

Don't talk to strangers. It's what had been drilled into young Cloud Strife's head since he was old enough to know what the words meant. Now at the age of eleven, he had a damn good feeling that those words were never truer when in a large, freakishly named theme park... Not to mention the fact that a very scary looking man was seated next to him, a creepy as fuck smile plastered upon his face... Wait, was that even a man?

Bright blue eyes narrowed, and the little boy scootched away, gazing that man as warily as he did the bullies at home. Small fingers curling around the warm bench wood, wind whipping the shoulder length blonde locks out of their ponytail and around his face. Oh why did his mom drag him here! Creepy adults were talking to him..

Scowling, he noted that the man had moved closer to him. His appearance was unnerving. Pale as snow, kind of gross looking black hair, black eyes... Looked like he had too much plastic surgery. His smile was still creeping the poor boy out.

"My mom said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." He said coldly, once again moving away from the scary man.

"Oh, but if I tell you my name then we won't be strangers, right?" The man said, smile still in place. "My name is... Uh, Mitchell Jamison." The smile didn't falter.

"...Cloud Strife." The blonde finally said, hands tightening their grip on the wood as the man once again moved closer.

"Cloud! What a lovely name! So free, so without worry... Do you like candy Cloud?" The man asked, smile STILL there... But if he was offering candy, he couldn't be totally bad, right? He was moving closer, too.

Slowly, the blonde nodded, blue eyes going impossibly wide as the man grabbed his hand and proceeded to pull him up. "Then come to my house! I've got lots of candy for you here!"

"...But... We're no where near houses." The little boy protested, trying to yank his arm out of the man's grasp but to no avail.

"Oh, but I live here like Peter Pan!" The man exclaimed, and soon he was off... Dragging an unwilling and increasingly frightened Cloud behind. His mom was going to worry, she told him to stay at that bench until she got back from the bathroom and now they were going towards...

Nope. His eyes could get wider.

They were going towards a large mansion. But it wasn't like the creepy one that was in his hometown, it was much bigger and so much prettier... So mesmerized by it, he completely forgot about his worries...

However, a guardian angel was watching over him this day in the form of a thirteen year old boy with unruly raven hair and blazing violet eyes.

---

"Just take a seat on the bed, Cloud. I'll be right back with the candy... Oh, and take off your shirt." Em Jay said, still smiling creepily at the young boy who did as he was told. Still having some childlike innocence, not suspecting what was about to happen.

He kicked his feet at the edge of the bed, briefly wondering where his host went off to. Was there a lot of candy? He wondered, blue eyes unfocusing as he drifted off into thought, not noticing as the man opened the door and stepped in. But when he felt a hand touching his bare shoulder, he turned his head...

And almost screamed.

The scary man was totally naked, and now grinning at the boy in a way that Cloud definitely didn't like. "I've got the candy, Cloud." He smiled, making an obscene gesture with his middle finger... And Cloud couldn't run. He tried, though. Bolted up only to be dragged down and pinned to the bed, the man's arms above his head. "Your really pretty." He muttered, moving in to kiss the terrified blonde...

CRACK!

The man suddenly went limp, landing rather heavily on Cloud's small body, only to be thrown off a few moments later. "Are you alright?" His savior asked, gently reaching out to touch the boy's shoulder...

Only to find himself with an arm full of a sobbing, scared chocobo blonde boy.

--A few hours later---

"Oh, Zack! I can't thank you enough for saving my poor little boy!" Skye Strife exclaimed, hugging the raven haired male who had saved her son from the man being taken away by the police. "Oh, how can I ever repay you!"

The boy in question shifted uncomfortably, looking at the younger male who was once again seated on the bench, shaking like a leaf in a violent storm. "...Uh..." He paused, used to being random, yet not random around an adult. "...Maybe I could stay with you for a while? I was staying at the hotel here..."

"Oh of course of course!" The blonde woman exclaimed, looking from the dark haired boy to her golden haired son. "Just follow me right to the car!"

Smiling, our new hero nodded and headed over to Cloud, offering him a smile. "Hey, c'mon.. It's alright. How 'bout you calm down and I'll protect you!"

The blonde looked up, wiping away the tears that were falling down his cheeks. "O-okay..."

And thus, a beautiful, yet destined to be tragic relationship was formed.


End file.
